


“Secrets? I love secrets.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion knows that he's being followed and confronts them.





	“Secrets? I love secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick slice of life (?) type thing with the introduction of an AU version of another alt. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The Crystalline Mean was buzzing with activity, crafters and gatherers conversing and trading amongst themselves as potential clients sought out those who could fill their requests. The constant noise and movement should have quelled his suspicions, but for the third time that morning Aurion felt himself being followed and watched. 

Not actually expecting any malicious persons within the Crystarium, Aurion didn’t let the feeling bother him much. Some staring and curiosity was expected in what was now his routine in The First. It was no secret that he was the close companion of the mysterious and brave warrior that hailed from the Crystal Exarch’s home and brought the night skies to several areas of Norvrandt. The people of The Crystarium were polite and didn’t bombard him with questions or implications, but their curiosity was visible to even the most dull eyes. 

Aurion finished his business in the Mean, adjusting the basket he carried as he began the walk to The Horotorium. In between researching matters of the soul and overindulgence of aether, Aurion aided Yalana and her colleagues in The Horotorium. Although they had an established group and a successful regimen, Yalana was insistent that Aurion join them once she found out about his botany skills. Already, he’d helped them develop a new fertilizer that seemed to be working well with root vegetables in particular. And although he felt guilty admitting it, Aurion enjoyed the break he received from the reality of Xhaira’s condition.

By the time he reached the entrance to The Horotorium, Aurion was more than aware of the quiet footsteps trailing far behind him. Ears twitching slightly, Aurion made his way to the temporary workstation he’d been given. Setting down his basket, Aurion turned to scour the room for whoever had been following him all morning. 

Only a few members of the agricultural research team were present, busy analyzing soil samples on the other side of the room. No one else was present, but Aurion was certain- Aha!

The tip of a small tail briefly came into view from behind a large planter. Confident that the person following them meant no harm, Aurion walked to the planter. “Hello” he called softly, not wanting to startle the child. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been following me all morning. Is there something I can help you with?”

A small gasp came from behind the planter, but then Aurion was met with silence. Able to smell the fear and nervous energy coming from the child, Aurion crept slowly around the planter and bent to one knee so that he didn’t loom. “It’s alright, I’m not upset. Why don’t you come from out there and we can talk.”

The child, a very young Miqo’te -- Mystel, Aurion reminded himself -- stood frozen for a moment longer before moving from behind the planter. She had brown skin, her face peppered with freckles. Her blond hair was pulled into two very messy pigtails, her ear fur sticking up in various places that made Aurion want to smooth down. Heterochromatic eyes stared at him, one blood-orange and the other green, with both fear and wonder. 

“Hello.” Her voice was soft, almost as if she rarely used it. 

Aurion smiled. “Hello. Did you need help with something? Or perhaps you had a question?” he prompted. 

The girl opened her mouth, rising up on her toes as she prepared to speak before suddenly dropping back down and pursing her lips together. Disappointment filled her formerly bright eyes.

“Sir Aurion? Is she bothering you?” Aurion looked over his shoulder as Yalana walked up to them. “Tatahli, you know that you’re not supposed to be here. We’ve told you this many times.” she scolded. 

Aurion frowned. “Yalana, she isn’t bothering me. I believe she may have had a question for me.” He looked back at the young girl. “Isn’t that right?”

She bit her lip, hands wringing as her eyes shifted between Aurion and Yalana. 

Yalana shook her head. “No, Sir Aurion. All she does is pester busy individuals with questions, usually about their profession and what they’re doing. She’s taken a specific interest in The Horotorium; we’ve had to chase her out a few times just to meet deadlines. She’s been advised to cease her behavior. I’ll have to talk to those running the orphanage again.”

“Now, I don’t think that’s necessary.” Aurion cut in. “The yearning for knowledge at her age should be encouraged and indulged. Is everyone so busy that they cannot spare the time to pass on their craft to a willing apprentice?” He ignored Yalana’s surprised expression and turned to the girl again.

“Tatahli, is it?” She nodded hesitantly. “A beautiful name for a beautiful apprentice. Would you like to help me with my work today? It will get you hands on experience and you can ask your questions.”

Tatahli’s eyes widened. “Really?” her quiet voice asked.

Aurion nodded. “Really. I do not mind.” He stood, motioning for Tatahli to follow him to his work station. After settling her into an extra chair, he looked down at her. “Why is it that you’re so interested in The Horotorium?” he asked.

Tatahli looked down at her shoes, wringing her hands again in what Aurion realized was a nervous habit. “I...I want to start a garden. I wanna be able to grow a bunch of food so I-” she stopped, glancing up at Aurion before continuing. “I wanna be able to grow a bunch of food so nobody goes hungry.” Her hands stopped twisting. “But I don’t like potatoes. I’ve had so many.”

Aurion didn’t miss how she changed her words at the last moment, angry at the thought of any child going hungry. But he grinned at her last statement. “Is that right? Well, I think I can give you a few tips for starting a garden. It’s a lot of hard work.” Tatahli nodded in understanding. 

Aurion leaned down and dropped his voice to a whisper. “And you want to know a secret?”

Tatahli’s eyes widened again. “Secrets? I love secrets.” She leaned close to him, tilting her ears towards him to catch whatever grand revelations he was going to tell her.

Aurion grinned again. “I don’t like potatoes either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tatali Tali is one of my alts who is to become a SCH. This AU version of her is an orphaned child who is taken care of in the basic needs sense, but is seen as a bit of a nuisance because she asks so many questions. Eventually, she stops talking/asking questions after being brushed/chased off so often for craving knowledge :(
> 
> But with the arrival of Aurion, she decides to watch him from afar, hoping to learn without being shooed away. I haven't decided how far this apprenticeship will go since working in The Horotorium isn't Aurion's main concern atm, but she does work with him on multiple occasions.
> 
> Also, I love almost every form of potato but if you give me a baked potato I will be sad ;_;


End file.
